hirez_smitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ao Kuang
God Facts Skills Graceful Winds (Passive) Increases magical power by 5% of maximum mana. Squall (Skill Key 1) Ao Kuang fires a projectile breath attack that hits the first enemy in its path, doing 60/105/150/195/240 (+60% of your magical power) magical damage and slowing all enemies in the area around the target. Cost: 70/80/90/100/110 mana. Cooldown: 7 s. ''' Slither (Skill Key 2) Ao Kuang channels the wind, allowing him to move 15/19/23/27/31% faster plus an additional 2/3/4/5/6% for each enemy (up to 6) within a 20 ft radius for 4 seconds. A nearby player will give the maximum benefit. Cost: 85 mana. Cooldown: 15 s. Tornadoes (Skill Key 3) Ao Kuang summons a tornado at his ground target location. A smaller tornado branches off onto any enemies that come within the radius, doing 10/20/30/40/50 (+15% of your magical power) magical damage every .5 s for 3 s and is refreshed if enemies stay within the radius. Cost: 70/90/110/130/150 mana. Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11 s. Spirit's Tempest (Skill Key 4 - Ultimate)' Ao Kuang summons the spirit of one of his fallen allies to breathe down destruction onto his enemies in a path in front of him, doing 400/500/600/700/800 (+120% of your magical power) magical damage and knocking all of the enemies to the side. Cost: 100/110/120/140 mana. Cooldown: 90 s. Taunts ''N/A Jokes N/A Recommended Items Lore Regal, powerful, the Dragon-God of the Eastern Sea commands storms and tides with the flick of a claw, yet he seethes with rage for past humiliations. As one of four Dragon-Gods, Ao Kuang demands tribute from those along the Eastern Shores. For their worship, tides remain calm, rivers contained, and rainfall for crops plentiful. It was not always like this, however. Long ago, Ao Kuang grew greedy and expected greater sacrifices. When they were not given, he sent floods, tidal waves, and devastating storms, striking so much fear into the people they dared not speak of this violence to the Jade Emperor. Ao Kuang enjoyed his total control. Then came Sun Wukong to his undersea palace seeking weapon for his famous journey to the West. Despite the offer of other weapons, Sun Wukong took the Ruyi Jingu Bang, an immense pillar that aided in controlling the tides. It was believed none could even lift it, but Sun Wukong spun it with ease. As if this were not humiliating enough, Sun Wukong demanded other gifts of armor, shoes, and helm, all of which Ao Kuang was forced to supply. Next, the demigod boy Nehza, playing in a stream, inadvertently shook Ao Kuang's Palace. Annoyed, the Dragon-God set forth his favorite scout to kill the child, but Nehza defended himself and the scout was slain. Furious, Ao Kuang ordered his third son to destroy Nehza, yet Nehza slew him as well. Completely outraged, Ao Kuang went to Nehza’s father and threatened to take the issue before the Jade Emperor, but Nehza tackled the Dragon-King and forced him to submit. Such repeated shame and humiliation have both humbled Ao Kuang and tempered his fury to steely resolve. Long has he awaited his chance to rise again and exert dominance as a great Dragon-God of the Sea. Skins |} Category:Chinese